Secrets of the Deep
by Mariksweetlover
Summary: Yugi has lived in sorrow since 6 years until a young girl comes into his life. Who exactly is this girl? What is she hiding? What is the connection betwin her and Yugi? I suck at summarys please read and review! and don't mind the prologue u can skip it.
1. Prologue

**Secrets of the Deep **

**MSL :** Here I am, again. Sorry for what happen to my previous story. It got erased because I mist rated it and this is giving me the chance to restart my fic since I didn't really like it. Ok now to put things strait. First, the age of the characters will be different. Some will be older some will be younger, if any one do not agree with that then your not welcome. Sorry if I'm a bit harsh, but hey learn to respect my decisions. Second, I will not follow the order of the original story of Yu-Gi-Oh! Third, there will be other characters that I invented in the fic. And fourth, I may do grammatical and composition errors at some point and I will try not to make mistakes, alright? Just to say that People make mistake and there are not perfect ok.

Ok, so this is my second try. I hope it's better then the last one. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Although it would be fun if I would own Yu-Gi-Oh! XP. Just kidding, I like it just the way it is. But I do own the story and the other character, excepted for one that is going to come (maybe) in the future chapters.

* * *

**Prologue**

Dawn has come up at the horizon, waking up the slumbered city of Domino. Small rays of sunlight came to tickle the sleepers' dreams. The city seemed a blazed as they gently extended. The inhabitants' rooms, whose windows were penetrated by them, were light up from the darkness that consumed them just moments ago.

One room in particular, laid a young man still asleep. Little rays went to tease his eyes which made him stir for his sleep. After awhile at attempting to go back to sleep, he gave up and opened his amethysts eyes. His hair, of strange shape and color, were all dishevelled. His lightening shape bangs were gold and his star shape hair was black with crimson on the tips. This young man's name, of 30 years old, was Yugi Mutou.

After taking a few minutes to wake himself up, he got up and went to the bathroom, then placed himself in front of the mirror. 'Another day' he said to himself. He sighed and prepared himself for the day. Before leaving the house, he wouldn't forget to bring his pendant that helped him a lot through the years. Yugi has become a writer, he wrote all kinds of stories like fantasy, historical, criminology and romance. He spent almost all of his days writing indoors, but this time he was going to spend his day with his friends. However he doesn't know how much this day will mark him.

* * *

**MSL:** Sorry if it's so short. Don't worry this is just the prologue so this isn't the real chapter. Next chappy will start my plot. Sorry if I'm not following how Yugi normally is, you'll start to know why till the next chapter. Starting next chapter there may be some angst, but I'm not saying more then that. You'll have to find that out by reading it. So see ya next chappy.

Again, sorry it's so short.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 1 A discovery of a little girl

**Secrets of the Deep**

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**MSL:** Hi Guys! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with my school year and I havent had the time to update and because of lazyness on my part too. Sorry for being lazy, but I cought up with the length of this chappy. I'm also a bit upset. My fic had many hits but none reviewed excepted for _journey maker_. Thank you _journey maker_ for reviewing, for the others please review. PLEASE it would really help me cause I want to know what you think of my fic. Or I'll think that you don't like it, but please review. **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Except for the fic.

* * *

**Chapter 1 A discovery of a little girl**

It was going to be a great day. The rising hot sun was accompanied by a soft summer breeze. It was a perfect day to spend the day outside.

Yugi was heading towards the Domino Park, where his friends were waiting for him. He was taking big breaths, enjoying the beginning of the beautiful day. He had a feeling that something special was going to happen. He didn't know how right he was. He was pulled from his thoughts by a voice calling him.

"Hey! Yug'! Over Here!" A boy said who had golden hair which his bangs covered his honey coloured eyes. It was Joey, one of his best friends.

"Hey Guys! How's it going" Yugi said as he joined them.

"Great! You? Excluding the fact that you spend almost all your days inside." Tristan responded, who was another of his best friends.

"I'm fine" Yugi responded, then he looked around and noticed his best friend Tea wasn't there. "Hey! Where's Tea?"

"She's working! Don't you remember!?" Tristan replied.

"Oh….Uh….Well…To tell you the truth, I forgot. I was a bit occupied." Yugi admitted while scratching the back of his head.

"Let's say you were a bit too much occupied" Joey said.

"Can we go eat breakfast? I'm seriously starting to get hungry." Tristan said.

Yugi and Joey nodded in approval and they started walking towards the restaurant where Tea was working.

"So, Joey, how are things with Maï?" Yugi asked.

"Things are great, she's with the little one right now." Joey answered.

"And you, Tristan?" Yugi asked.

"It's going well!" Tristan answered.

"Yeah, especially when you're with my little sister!" Joey teased.

"Still protective of your little sister, are we!!" Tristan teased back.

Yugi smiled at their usual teasing. Then Joey turned towards Yugi with a sad smile.

"But, you don't seem to go to well since that time" He said.

"No, no, I swear that everything's ok" He assured his friends while shaking his hands from side to side in front of him in defence.

They stopped walking, when they heard an excited scream.

"I finally could buy the book that was on sell recently" A girl said getting out of the store, while holding the book close to her and jumping up and down.

"Yeah, especially when it was sold out in every book store. I still wonder how they still had some in stock" A second girl said.

"It doesn't matter. I will be able to go back to in his wonderful world" The first girl said dreamingly.

"It's true, Yugi Mutou often make that kind of novel and are sometimes sad, but always have a good ending" The second girl said while setting out again with the other girl.

"Yep"

After hearing the two girls talk, Joey and Tristan turned towards, not sure of Yugi's response from earlier. Yugi sighed.

"Yugi, you have to let it go." Tristan said.

"Ok, maybe it's not going to well. But still want to continue to think that she might still be out there, somewhere." Yugi said pensive and then all smiley.

"Ok, you won!" Joey said with a sigh. "But I want you to know that we're there for you"

Yugi smiled. "Ok, let's go eat now"

Joey and Tristan both nodded and started their way towards the restaurant. However, Yugi bumped into someone while turning a corner.

"Yugi, are you ok?" Joey asked as he helped stabilizing Yugi. (Yes, the person that bumped into him was running so he was a bit )

"Yeah, I'm fine" He responded.

After stabilizing himself, with the help of Joey, he looked down on the person who he bumped into. (Even though it's the person who bumped into him, Yugi doesn't want to put the other person at fault) It was a young girl who looked like she was about 8 or 9 years old. She had hair that went at the middle of the back which was black and had a lot of little gold and crimson streaks. Her bangs were a lot like Yugi's, she had one bang on each side of her face excepted for two and the third one in the middle of her forehead. This accelerated his heart bit.

"S-Sorry" He heard the little girl say with a trembling voice.

He slowly and quietly approached her.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Her eyes were lowered so he couldn't see them and she tried to get up on her own. He went to help her but she put her arms in a defensive position.

"P-Please, d-don't hurt me" She shouted with fear.

Yugi was taken aback. He wouldn't hurt a child for the world, but she didn't know that. He bent a bit and offered his hand.

"I won't hurt you" He said.

She lowered her arms which revealed her eyes. Soft, innocent, dark chocolate coloured eyes which went down to gold. She looked at him, and then looked into his eyes. His Amethyst coloured eyes made her feel a little melancholic like she knew him. She didn't knew why but she felt like she could trust him and she took his hand.

"What's your name" Yugi asked her.

"Melissa" She said timidly.

Yugi's heart skipped a bit but tried to keep his calm.

"Where are your parents? They must be worried!"

Melissa didn't answer. A few seconds later, they heard someone scream out her name.

"Melissa, Where are you?!!"

After hearing that, she stiffened.

"Melissa, why don't you answer?" Yugi asked.

Melissa stayed quiet for a few seconds before said person came to join them.

"There you are, Melissa! I looked everywhere for you!" The person, Divan, said with a forced smile.

Melissa stiffened even more when she heard his voice behind her and his touch on her shoulder. This was quite visible.

"I was worried and scared that you might have been kidnapped." He turned towards Yugi and his friend. "Thank you for finding my daughter" He said and bowed. Yugi nodded his head.

However, Yugi wasn't convinced. He didn't find any sings of gratitude in the father's voice. Melissa felt powerless in this situation. She looked in Yugi's eyes. Her eyes showed fear, begging Yugi as to not let Divan take her back.

However, he couldn't do anything, Divan was her father. He had custody over her, but he knew this man but he didn't remember from where.

"Come on Melissa, let's go!" Divan said as he strongly took his daughter's wrist and took her back home.

* * *

**MSL: **There I hope you guys like it. For the next chapters I'll try to update more often. And PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! it would help me better for the updating. It will also encourage me to wright more often too. Ok my next chapter will comme soon. See ya soon! 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


End file.
